The Sickness: Aftermath
by GalaxyPackers
Summary: If you read "The Sickness" and "Rocky's and CeCe's Reason," Ask Rocky, CeCe, and my canine OC: Brutus! If you read "Bedazzled Cannibals," Ask Gunther and Tinka too!
1. Chapter 1

**If you read "Thw Sickness" and "Rocky's and CeCe's Reasons," this is the aftermath! Where you can ask them questions. All questions belongs to Red X aka Redhood, who reads both of my stories.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So CeCe and Rocky what happens to you when the sickness overcomes you?<strong>_

**Rocky:** Nothing! We love The Sickness. We don't care if it's overcomes us!

**CeCe:** Besides, It help us learn the dance moves fast! Wish it let us kill our family and friends.

**Rocky:** Me too

_**Brutus what exactly are you?**_

**Brutus:**_ I used to be a normal, well trained, doberman pinscher. But when I was 12 momths old, I have the inner demon that told me to kill and eat my abusive owner. So when he take me to the dog fighting place, I immediately attack him and killed him. Now I'm a Demon Dog._

_**Brutus are you controlling the girls?**_

**Brutus:** _Of course not! I'm a dog! Why would I ever controlled Rocky and CeCe, my favorite dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago! They don't need bosses. Now that they're my owner, sometimes they control me. I don't need to control them._

_**What happens when you want the girls to kill someone they don't want to?**_

**Brutus:** _Again, I am not their leader. Plus, they always want to kill someone. Because they hate everyone in Chicago!_

_**Are your home lives so bad that you have to kill?**_

**Rocky:** All of us, yes! My entire family were like religious. They always talk about God. And I'm an atheist! I just wanna kill them right **NOW!** My mom trying to put me into an exorcism because I hate God so much.

**CeCe:** My family are so annoying! My little bastard brother keeps making a mess in my house and hitting me with his toys. My bitchy mom, like Rocky's, she is so religious that she tries to put ME into the exorcism because I'm an atheist.

**Brutus:** _A year ago, I was abused by my previous owner. He just used me for money from the dog fighting._

**_What's with the pentagrams?_**

**CeCe:** We just love the symbol. A star in a circle is our new style.

**Rocky:** But when we wear it, people thought that we worship Satan. We're atheist! We don't worship anything, even Satan!

_**Is all of this just for dance moves or is there something more, like power?**_

**Rocky:** There is something more that just the dance moves. Not like power but we use some of the body part as our new clothes or make up or jewerly for fashion. We made a new nail polish, made of real blood of the bad boy. You know who it is. We also got a matching bracelets made of little kid's intestines and I got a new hat made of human flesh of one of the dancers!

**CeCe:** And I got a warm scarf made of human flesh of a cheerleader!

_**Where does Brutus come from?**_

**CeCe:** We found Brutus on the steet, eating a person.

**Rocky:** We thought he's going to kill us but he wont. We think he came from a place with a bad person that they use their pets as their weapon.

_**Why Rocky and CeCe and not someone else?**_

**Brutus:** _Because they're my favorite dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago! And I love them so much. Plus, they found me eating that bastard and I want them to adopt me._

_**What happens when/if they get caught and/or die?**_

**Brutus:** _Oh they never get caught or killed. But if they do get caught, I will kill the snitch to save them. If they're dead, I'll die with them._

* * *

><p><strong>Ask more questions on the review! It stops on 15 chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**How many people have you killed?**_

**CeCe:** Rocky's the one that counts how many people we kill. I mean, she's really smart that she remember how many of them while I was too busy having fun killing.

**Rocky:** We killed 75 people in Chicago.

_**Rocky you say you want to kill your family. Why not do it?**_

**Rocky:** I didn't feel The Sickness on me. God, I wanna do it so bad.

_**How long has this been going on?**_

**Rocky:** We've been doing this since we start to have The Sickness. Last summer, after I got the cast took off, we found a apartmant room that no one lives there.

**CeCe:** We go in there and we see nothing but the table, with a live person tied down and some tools. Then we have this weird feeling that we are going to kill that person.

**Rocky:** And we did. It actually felt good. And we want to do it again.

_**Why do you make clothes and furniture from their corpses?**_

**CeCe:** For the furniture, we want this apartment room like it's our home and we didn't have enought money to buy funitures, so we made them with dead bodies.

**Rocky:** And for the clothes, we were thinking of wearing something new.

_**You can't wear the clothes or jewelry in public for fear of being discovered so is this some kind of ritual?**_

**Rocky:** It's ritual! But don't worry, we wash them, decorate them, and now it's our new clothes. No one knew it's made of human skin.

**CeCe:** Not even my mom.

_**What happens when your friends or family get caught in this web of lies?**_

**Rocky:** We kill them. Imediatly!

**CeCe:** Before they tell someone else!

_**Why not run away and be who you want to be?**_

**Rocky:** We like it here in Chicago! It's better than any where else.

**CeCe:** And being a dancer is we want to be.

_**Brutus you seem to love the killing yet you were unhappy with the dog fighting?**_

**Brutus:** _I just like killing humans not dogs. They just use me as a challenger for the dog fighting. They only want money and I know how pitbulls feel._

_**Why not make your previous owner kill with you?**_

**Brutus:** _He's already dead now. Plus, he is such an asshole!_

_**Brutus you say you're a demon dog. How did you become a one?**_

**Brutus:** _Before i got adopted, my mom told me that my dad was a demon dog._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gunther:** I am Gunther!

**Tinka:** And I am Tinka!

**Both:** And we are The Cannibal Hessenheffers!

_**So have you guys ever killed anyone with CeCe and Rocky?**_

**Tinka:** Most of the times.

**Gunther:** If we all choose the same people we're going to kill.

_**Do you guys know Brutus?**_

**Gunther:** Of course! He is so cute!

**Tinka:** And we like him so much!

_**[The Hessenheffers pets Brutus]**_

**Brutus:**_ I like those guys too._

_**It seems that your culture feasts on human flesh so you guys don't really have The Sickness, do you?**_

**Tinka:** We're just cannibal but we have a little bit of The Sickness.

**Gunther:** Rocky and CeCe says that it help us learn new dance moves!

_**A question from SouthParkFan24:**_

**_Brutus, How do you turn on the TV?_**

**Brutus:** _I don't know if that happens to any of you guys if you have a dog but I just step on the remote._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do you guys learn new dance moves like Rocky and CeCe?**_

**Tinka:** Of course we do!

**Gunther:** Gary let us be on the Spotlight Dance! With CeCe and Rocky!

_**Gunther, why do you like the eyes so much?**_

**Gunther:** I like the eyes because it's chewy!

_**Tinka, what part do you like?**_

**Tinka:** Mostly the brain.

_**Your parents know about your 'activities'. Do they participate?**_

**Tinka:** Our parents didn't want participate it.

**Gunther:** In our country, if they do participate, the kids will eat their own parents.

_**What happens when your victims are reported missing?**_

**CeCe:** We just have to wait till the police or the FBI gives up.

**Rocky:** Yeah! I mean, it happens everyone who's been missing and never be found. So the police just give up.

**Gunther:** CeCe, does your mom ever gave up finding a missing person?

**CeCe:** Oh yeah! Because of all of us!

**Tinka:** It's true. Matt Tucker was reported missing because of us and the FBI were working so hard finding him.

**Rocky:** But there's no new evidence or new infomation, so they give up.

**Tinka:** I hope the family of a missing person would shut up!

**Gunther:** I know it's really annoying!

**Rocky and CeCe:**_[in unison]_ Agree!


End file.
